thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough/Lucio
VI - The Lovers 'Beyond the Veil' Choice 1 * "Hello?" (Effect: TBA) * "Show yourself!" (Effect: Mercedes and Melchior growl at you) Choice 2 * "Who are you?"(Effect: TBA) * "I know who you are." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 * "Uh..." (Effect: TBA) * "Everyone was scared." (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * "I don't think you're scary." COST - 150 COINS '(No Effect) * "I just came to talk." (Effect: TBA) Choice 5 ''(If you chose "I don't think you're scary.") * Step back. (No Effect) * Move closer. (No Effect) Choice 6 * "Shush." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "Be patient." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 7 * "Is this a trick?" (Effect: Lucio is upset you don't trust him. Contributes to reversed ending?) * Follow him through. (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 8 * Pet the dogs. '''COST - 250 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory with Lucio.) * "No, thanks." (Effect: TBA) Choice 9 (If you chose Pet the dogs.) * Help him. (No Effect) * Tease him. (No Effect) Choice 10 * "You know my name?" (Effect: TBA) * "What are you talking about?"(Effect: TBA) Choice 11 * "You poor thing." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "How would you move on?" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 12 * "That's horrible!" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "She wouldn't do that." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 13 * Say nothing. (Effect: TBA) * "Stop that!" (Effect: TBA) VII - The Chariot The White Forest Choice 1 * "Yes, you should have." (Effect: TBA) * "I'm fine." (Effect: TBA) * "Why *did* you leave?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "Tell him yourself." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "Fine, just a moment." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 3 * "I know what I'm doing." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "I will." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 4 * "Did you just..." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "Kiss me again." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 5 * "What are you waiting for?" COST - 250 COINS (Effect: Unlocks Memory with Lucio) * "Maybe later." (Effect: TBA) Choice 6 (If you chose "What are you waiting for?") * Play along with him (No Effect) * Play hard to get. (No Effect) Choice 7 * "I'm worried about Asra." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "I *am* talented." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 8 * "It's that way." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "It might be dangerous." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 9 * "Are you okay?" (Effect: TBA) * "What are you talking about?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 10 * "Actually, I do."COST - 150 COINS (Effect: No Effect) * "Let's keep moving." (Effect: TBA) Choice 11 (If you chose"Actually, I do.") * "You certainly were."(No Effect) * "Was that a true story?" (No Effect) VIII - Strength Old Ghosts Choice 1 * "You were amazing!" (Effect: TBA) * "You're hurt, you fool!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 2 * "I'll help you." COST - 225 COINS (Effect: Unlocks Memory with Lucio) * "I'll keep watch." (Effect: TBA) Choice 3 (If you chose "I'll help you.") * "Oh. I'm into it." (No Effect) * "I prefer a clean look." (No Effect) Choice 4 (This is a timed choice) * Attack! (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * Panic! (Effect: Lucio slings you over his shoulder) * Run! (Effect: TBA) Choice 5 * "What were those things?" (Effect: TBA) * "What do we do now?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 6 * "Um..." (Effect: TBA) * "I loved your parties!" (Effect: TBA) * "I don't remember." (Effect: TBA) Choice 7 * "Sure. I'll come along." COST - 175 COINS '(No Effect) * "I'll stay here." (Effect: TBA) Choice 8 ''(If you chose "Sure. I'll come along.") * Eat more berries. (No Effect) * "No. I'm done." (No Effect) Choice 9 (This is a timed choice.) * "What did you say?" (Effect: TBA) * "What's bothering you?"(Effect: TBA) * Leave him be. (Effect: TBA) Choice 10 * "Hearts?!" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "Power?" (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 11 * "It's also *your* fault." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "Vlastomil is creepy." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 12 * "Not any more." (Effect: TBA) * "Yes...?" (Effect: TBA) IX - The Hermit '''Paths of Fate Choice 1 * "No." (Effect: The Devil says MC is just like Lucio.) * "Why should I?" (Effect: The Devil says he wants Lucio to pay his debts.) Choice 2 - This is a timed choice. * Turn Left. (Effect: Nothing) * Turn Right. (Effect: Nothing) * Go Straight. (Effect: Nothing) Choice 3 * "Are you buttering me up?" (Effect: He admits he wants to ask you something.) * "On your side?" (Effect: TBA) * "The *best* magician?" (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * "Anything?" COST 225 COINS (Effect: Nothing) * "That's not necessary." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 5 (if you choose "Anything?") * "Beg me." (Effect: MC kisses his neck, then kisses him.) * "Get up and kiss me." (Effect: He kisses MC, then kisses MC's neck.) Choice 6 * Listen to Death. (Effect: Death doesn't answer.) * Listen to Lucio. (Effect: TBA) Choice 7 * Snuggle Closer. COST 200 COINS (Effect: Nothing) * Fall Asleep. (Effect: Nothing) Choice 8 * "Why?" (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "Don't be afraid." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 9 * "Wait!" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * Run after him. (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 10 - This is a timed choice. * Attack the Devil. (Effect: TBA) * Defend Lucio. (Effect: TBA) X - Wheel of Fortune Rescue and Reckoning Choice 1 * "...Jaeger?" (Effect: Asra asks how you know Jaeger.) * Stay quiet. (Effect: Nothing.) Choice 2 * "It's a long story." (Effect: Morga tells you to start telling the story.) * "Lucio never mentioned you." (Effect: Morga tells you he may wish to forget. Contributes to Reversed end?) Choice 3 * "Unfinished business?" (Effect: Morga doesn't answer... Contributes to Reversed end?) * "I'll come with you." (Effect: Contributes to Upright end?) Choice 4 * "Actually, I would." COST 200 COINS (Effect: Nothing) * Say nothing. (Effect: Nothing) Choice 5 (If you chose "Actually, I would.") * "It's cold?" (Effect: Nothing) * "No." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 6 (If you chose "Actually, I would.") * "He's changed." (Effect: Nothing) * "He hasn't changed." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 7 * "It's not your fault." (Effect: Asra disagrees. TBA) * "Let's keep moving." (Effect: TBA) * "I'm fine." (Effect: Asra says nothing. TBA) Choice 8 * "I'm here. It's okay." COST 200 COINS '(Effect: Nothing) * Call for help. (Effect: Nothing) Choice 9 ''(If you chose "I'm here. It's okay.") * Kiss him. (Effect: Nothing) * Soothe him. (Effect: Nothing) Choice 10 * "What!?" (Effect: Contributes to Reversed end?) * "Lucio, is this true?" (Effect: Contributes to Upright end?) Choice 11 * "Stop!" (Effect: Nothing) Choice 12 * "It's a work in progress." (Effect: Contributes to Upright end?) * "Yes it's true." (Effect: Contributes to Reversed end?) Choice 13 * "That's terrible." (Effect: Salim says to not pity them.) * "Any escape plan?" (Effect: TBA) XI - Justice '''A Distant Mirror Choice 1 * "Well, this is awkward." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 2 * "What's this about?" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "Can this wait?" (Effect: Asra is angrier at Lucio. Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 3 * "Now we *are* alone." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "What do we do now?" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 4 * "Play along" COST - 200 COINS '(Effect: TBA) * "I'm not scared." (Effect: TBA) Choice 5 ''(If you chose “Play along”) * ”Extremely dashing.” (Effect: Nothing) * ”You don’t need to be a hero.” (Effect: Nothing) Choice 6 * "Who the hell are you?" (Effect: TBA) * "This is impossible!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 7 * Jump in. (Effect: Contributes to Reversed Ending?) * "Okay. You can do it!" (Effect: Contributes to Upright Ending?) Choice 8 * "You won." (Effect: TBA) * "It *is* messed up." (Effect: Contributes to Upright Ending?) Choice 9 * "He fought his younger self." (Effect: Nothing) * "No serious trouble." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 10 - '''This is a timed choice. * "Lucio, stop!" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * Run after him. (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 11 * "Sure, spoil me." COST 200 COINS ' (Effect: Nothing) * "I'm good to go." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 12 (''If you choose "Sure, spoil me.") * "Harder." (Effect: Nothing) * "Softer." (Effect: Nothing) * "This is perfect."￼ (Effect: Nothing) XII - The Hanged Man '''Vicious Cycles Choice 1 * "Lucio is still a ghost." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "Lucio, what's wrong?" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) Choice 2 * "You dealt with the Devil?" (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "You never mentioned this." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) Choice 3 * "Why?" (Effect: TBA) * "I might've guessed." (Effect: TBA) * "Was *everyone* in on this?!" (Effect: TBA) Choice 4 * Cheer him up. Cost - 175 coins '(Effect: TBA) * "Let's go." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 5 ''(If you chose "Cheer him up") * "A little." (Effect: Nothing) * "Nope." (Effect: Nothing) Choice 6 * "You're doing fine." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) * "Give them time." (Effect: Contributes to Upright Ending?) Choice 7 * "...what for?" * "Sure." Choice 8 * Take Lucio for a walk. '''Cost - 225 coins * "Shh, this is a library." Choice 9 * "Well, damn." * "What does that mean? Choice 10 * "You're more handsome than a portrait." (Effect: Contributes to upright ending?) * "We'll get you another." (Effect: Contributes to reversed ending?) XIII - Death A Very Long Shadow Choice 1 * Calm Lucio down. * Take charge. Choice 2 * "Thanks." * "What's wrong?" Choice 3 * Call for Lucio. * Keep silent. Choice 4 * "Back off, ghosts!" * "Lucio, it's me." Choice 5 * "What?!" Choice 6 * "Don't worry. I'm here." * "They won't just disappear." Choice 7 * Lift him up. Cost - 150 coins. * "Let's get out of here." Choice 8 * "You need some space?" * "Ghost got your tongue?" Choice 9 * "We should talk." * "So apparently I died." Choice 10 * "This is... a lot." * "I forgive you." Choice 11 * Help him bake. Cost - 250 coins. * "Let's just have a snack." Category:Walkthrough Category:Lucio